


The Ghost and the Guard - Fake Ending

by TheMetalReaper



Series: The Ghost and the Guard [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: We're hopping back to the first installment of TGatG for a peek of what would happen if Charliewasable to protect Mike.Hope you enjoy!





	The Ghost and the Guard - Fake Ending

“In the vent!  _ In the vent!! _ ”

Mike leaps towards the button, pressing it in the nick of time. The vent shuts right on the endoskeleton’s face. Charlie listenes at the vent for a moment, than gives her friend a thumbs-up. He releases the button, and the vent opens again.

“What time is it?” The spirit tucks a lock of her short brown hair behind her ear, panting. 

“Twenty minutes to six.”

“C’mon, Mike,  _ we can do this! _ ”

_ "Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again…" _ A child’s voice echoes through the hallway. Mike looks away, trying to hide the guilt that’s settled in his stomach. 

“I-I don’t think I can do this…” Mike fiddles with the strings on his sweatshirt. 

With a huff, Charlie pushes Mike into the desk chair, and moves in front of the monitor. “Just sit tight, I’ll get us through. Don’t worry.”

“Charlie, it’s okay, I can—“

“ _ Shush! _ ” To her left, Charlie hears the shift of metal and the grinding of gears. She slams the door right in time. Minute by minute, Charlie keeps the endoskeleton out of the office, with a few close scrapes keeping her alert.

_ Five minutes to six.  _ Charlie can’t find the clown in any of the cameras. Panic begins to rise in her throat, but she soon locates him near the right door.

_ Four minutes to six.  _ The thing is close, too close for comfort, but Charlie’s only on 6% power. She needs to conserve it. Mike is silent in the back corner of the office, clutching the Fredbear plush he found for dear life. 

_ Three minutes.  _ The endoskeleton lingers in the hallway, but Charlie isn’t sure how close it is. She’s too afraid to check the cameras. Instead, she paces the claustrophobic office with silent footsteps. 

_ Two minutes.  _ It’s closer now, but not close enough to warrant closing the door. The power’s on 1%. 

_ One.  _ The endoskeleton lunges at Mike, trying to drag him out of the room. Mike kicks at  it, but he’s no match for its robotic strength. With a shriek, Charlie grabs a flashlight and bludgeons the clown over the head. It turns and aims a swipe at her, but the wires pass right through her ghostly body. 

_ Ding-ding-ding-ding. Ding-ding-ding-ding.  _ The clock chimes six o'clock. The endoskeleton glares one last time at the two friends, then walks out the door and disappears into the dark hallway. Charlie pants heavily, flashlight clanking to the floor next to her. 

“Lee… that was amazing.” Mike wraps her in a grateful hug. “You saved my life.  _ Again. _ ”

“Guess you’ll just have to owe me.” Charlie grins.

“I owe you so much more than that.”

“Now, let’s not get sappy. We need to conserve all our snappiness for tonight!”

“ _ Let’s go!! _ ”

 

—

 

“You burned down my house?!”

“You call that a house? It was like a morgue in there.”

“I may be undead, but you're heartless.”

Mike and Charlie grin at the insane melodrama that is their favorite television show. 

_ “As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight, so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles, but what about the baby? What about the bad child support? Stay tuned next season for all those answers and more.” _

“Aww, they got back together!” Charlie sniffs. 

“I  _ told  _ you they would.”

The spirit can hear a grinding noise coming from behind her. Still on edge from before, she turns, and shrieks at what she sees. 

Charlie grabs the remote control from Mike’s hands, and begins to bash the robot over the head, but it doesn’t seem to affect the endoskeleton. The plastic remote, however, begins to crack. 

“We only want to speak to him.” It watches the two friends thoughtfully. 

Charlie doesn’t waver. “Really?! Like you wanted to  _ talk  _ to him before? Gimme a break, you little—”

“Lee,” Putting an arm in between the spirit and the robot, Mike yanks the splinted remote control out of Charlie’s hands. “Let it speak.”

“ _ No! _ ”

The endoskeleton, seeing that its “assailant” had been disarmed, begins to speak. “We apologize for what happened tonight. We didn’t mean for it to get that bad, but after you didn’t follow our instructions—”

“—thanks to  _ me _ by the way.” Charlie adds angrily. 

“Wait, what do you mean,  _ your  _ instructions?” Mike asks, “Wasn’t that…”

The robot pauses for a moment. “Considering she is your little sister, we spoke to you with Elizabeth’s voice, so you would be more comfortable.”

“So you  _ emotionally manipulated  _ him? What makes you think you have the right to do that?” Charlie glares at it.

“We wanted to be free.” Its’ eye stares back at her, waiting for another ‘attack.’ “And yes, the way we pursued our desire was wrong, but our hearts were in the right place.” 

The three sit in tense silence for a while. Charlie watches the endoskeleton, conflicted. After a minute, she sighs. Mike opens his mouth to say something, but Charlie holds up a hand to stop him. 

“I’m… sorry. I know what you’ve been through. I’ve been through it too. And… it could’ve gone worse. At least you didn’t  _ hurt _ him.”

“Do you… want to stay? With us? This house is too big for one guy and a ghost.” Mike smiles at the robot. 

The endoskeleton stares at him, almost surprised. “That would be fantastic. Thank you, Mr. Af—“

“Michael.” Mike says quickly. “Call me Michael. Or Mike. Whichever you prefer. Just… not  _ that _ .”

“Alright. And if you prefer, you may call me… Ennard.” Ennard watches his new roommates, a small smile spreading across their face.

Smiling back at them, Charlie joins in. “I’m--”

“Charlotte Miller, of course.” Ennard is grinning now. “Elizabeth recognises you.” 

“She does? How…” After seeing Mike’s face, Charlie lets her sentence die.

Mike pushes back his chair, looking away from his friends. “I-I’m tired. I think I’m gonna go to bed. G’nite, guys.” He flashes a sad smile at his friends, then trudges off to his bedroom. 

Ennard stares at the empty doorway of Mike’s bedroom. “Did we say something wrong?”

“No, Mike’s just… this week’s been really hard for him.”

“Because of us.”

Charlie stares at Ennard, shocked that they would admit something like that.  _ They  _ are _ a robot, after all. I guess that’s just how Ennard works. _ “Yeah.”

Ennard and Charlie sit together in awkward silence. “I’d offer to turn on the TV,” Charlie starts, “but…” They look down together with silent laughter at the shattered remote control.

“What do you usually do when Michael’s asleep?”

“I usually, um… well, I guess it’s easier to just show you.” Leaning down, Charlie pulls out a container that’s overflowing with handmade plushies. “I like to sew these little guys.”

“These are very intriguing, Charlotte. They’re quite… cute.” 

“Aw, thank you!” Charlie beams at Ennard, and the rest of the night flies by as the two go through Charlie’s many creations.


End file.
